1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to transmitting data signals between devices and, more particularly, to transmitting coded data signals.
2. Background Information
In an electronic system, such as a computer, for example, data signals, such as binary digital signals or bits, are typically transferred or transmitted between devices. Data signals may be transmitted on a personal computer (PC) motherboard between peripherals or between a PC motherboard and an add-in card, for example. However, couplings between such devices, such as a bus, for example, typically have physical limitations, such as bandwidth limitations, that may affect data transfer rates. For example, the Peripheral Component Interconnect (PCI) specification, Rev. 2.1S, August, 1996, available from PCI Special Interest Group, Hillsboro, Oreg., is limited to a throughput of 132 megabytes (MB) of data signals per second. It would be desirable if the rate of data signal transfer could be increased to operate in conjunction with increases in processor speeds and peripheral performance without employing new technologies or architectures to couple devices together.